darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
585
Julia talks Barnabas out of killing Adam. Synopsis : Soon the sun will set on another day at Collinwood, and with the coming of night a terrifying chain of events will be put into motion. At the old house on the Collins estate, time has run out for two desparate people, they both know that unless a solution is found a young girl may be murdered before the daylight comes again. Julia talks Barnabas out of killing Adam. Barnabas sends Julia to warn Victoria; Adam attacks Barnabas then catches up with Julia and stops her. Adam starts to strangle Victoria as Barnabas gets to her room. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: Julia, you're using common sense again, and when did common sense or reason ever mean anything to Adam? Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Robert Rodan as Adam * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production Story * Victoria, in her room, is reading a book that has a dust cover that looks suspiciously like Collinwood on a huge cliff overlooking water. * How does Julia know Adam and Barnabas are connected? She only knew what David repeated to her. Before he could play it for her, Cassandra and Nicholas switched the tapes. * After Roger leaves Victoria's room and she gets into bed, Adam can be seen standing outside the window with his hands at his side. Since Victoria's room is on the second floor this cannot be possible unless there is a big enough ledge outside her room for Adam to stand on. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Adam: Barnabas must know what it's like to be alone. * TIMELINE: This is the first episode of the long night sequence which begins in this episode and continues until 598 when dawn finally comes. Bloopers and continuity errors * Jonathan Frid flubs, "You know what to do, Mag... Vicki... (falters) um, uh... You know what to do now, Julia!" * When Barnabas looks out of the living room window of the Old House and says "The sun has gone down", instead of the woods that surround the old house, we see a picture of a huge panoramic window with a view of mountains, top of trees and a lake!!! * A boom microphone shadow can be seen above Barnabas's head as Adam blocks Julia from leaving the Old House. * After Victoria confirms that she is going to take a leave of absence and Roger asks her to reconsider, Alexandra Moltke says "I'm sure that Cathy can manage without me", to which Roger replies "It's not David I'm concerned about". (She very clearly says David) * When Barnabas struggles with Adam, the rifle falls apart. * Vicki's room is on the second floor. How does Adam walk right into it from outside, through the window??? * When Barnabas finds Julia in the woods and he is waking her up, the loud, 3-note theme usually used at the end of a dramatic scene is heard, and it is out of place in context with the scene. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 585 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 585 - The War on Halloween The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 585Category:Dark Shadows episodes